


The Nimbasa City Adventure

by Stiri



Series: The Adventure Before... [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Ash, Aura User Ash, Cute Ash, M/M, Smart ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Delia has set sight on a Restaurant far away. Ash pleading to come with her, gets to see the Unova Region. There he meets a new Friend and some new people he never thought he would be able to meet.





	The Nimbasa City Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an M/M story and Ash might get more partners as he grows, but that will be far away in the future. While the Males he meets can think he is adorable, they are still gentlemen and will not be doing indecent things while he is young.
> 
> So if you don't like it..., what are you doing reading these stories?
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ashura Redrick Ketchum – Age 10.

Unova, Nimbasa City.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash gave up a big smile when he watched the plane land. They were finally there. 

Delia ha managed to secure a meeting with a famous restaurant in Nimbasa City and Ash had managed to convince her to take him with her on her trip there. Delia had first been a bit apprehensive since she would have to be in meetings all the time but trusted that Ash could take care of himself and not wander off too far. Besides, he was 10 now, he was a big boy. 

Ash bounced in his seat, making Delia laugh at his eagerness. Unfortunately, Ash's Pokémon hadn't been able to come. They had to stay with Professor Oak because they had fallen ill. Ash was very worried for them, but before he left he could see that they were doing better, so they would probably be up and about when he got back home again. It was the first time he was without them. He felt a bit empty. 

“Ash, come on, we need to get going,” Delia said and pulled on Ash. She had gotten a shock when she had seen him again when he had gotten white hair but she thought it was nice looking. When Ash had shown pictured of Darkrai and Cresselia she had nodded and just accepted it. 

Ash himself had wondered how those pictures had gotten there, after all, he was very certain he never photographed any of them. But Professor Oak was a happy man. In fact, he was very eager to draw them, because those two had been nothing but myths before Ash had shown him the pictures. 

The only thing Ash had with him was just some clothing to switch when the once he had on was dirty and his camera. Since he got it, he never went anywhere without it. His computer had to stay home and he was okay with that. 

Delia pulled at her son to get going to the cab she had ordered. Not wanting to delay it even further. Ash, on the other hand, was just looking and taking in everything. It was beautiful and he had never seen this much forest around an airport before. Usually, it was placed right in the middle of a city. 

During the drive to Nimbasa City, he had rolled down the window and clicked away on the camera. There were so many Pokémon he had never seen before. 

The trip took an hour and a half, but when they got there, Ash though the wait was worth it. The City was beautiful. Delia grabbed Ash before he had the chance to run away and he looked at his mother. 

“What?” he asked with an innocent look making her shake her head with a smile. 

“Now Ash, the restaurant will be right next to the Musical Theatre, so just go there if you don't know where to look for me,” she said and he nodded. 

“I know mum! You have told me this before! I promise to go to the restaurant to check in with you,” he said and she nodded. 

“Good, Nimbasa Hotel will not be far away either,” she said and took his bag an Ash tilted his head. 

“What about you?” he asked and she looked at him. 

“What?” 

“Well, are you going right away to the restaurant or are you going to the hotel?” he asked and she nodded. 

“I will just drop off our things at the Hotel then I will go right to the restaurant, so you just go have fun!” she said and walked away towards a tall building and Ash knew that it was the hotel. He shrugged and walked in the opposite direction and tried to look at everything. It was just so lively and beautiful.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash was standing in front of the Ferris Wheel, considering to ride it, but then it was something that caught his attention. A big store was there. And in the windows were Dolls. He immediately turned around and walked into the store and got big eyes. In there were all kinds of toys, but what caught his attention was the Doll selection. He walked over and made big eyes at the dolls. 

Then a clerk showed up, she gave him a smile and he smiled back and pointed. 

“What kind of doll is that?” he asked and took up a white looking cloud Doll with horn and the clerk laughed and Ash just nuzzled the doll. 

“That is a Whimsicott Doll, do you like it?” she asked and Ash nodded. 

“Yeah! It's really cute and soft!” he said with a big smile and giggled. 

“Right you are! Are you interested in any other doll?” she asked and Ash looked around and laid eyes on another cute doll. It looked like a flower. He pointed and she took it down and gave it to him. He started to nuzzle it right away. It was just too soft not to. 

“That is the Petlili Doll, you want it too?” she asked and he nodded and then pointed towards a big snake like Doll and he jumped up and down. 

“And that one! It's so pretty!” he said and she laughed and took it down and sat it on the floor and it was taller than him, but he hugged it, feeling that it was like a soft cloud. It was perfect. 

“I want him to, and that one! What is that?” 

“The big snake like Doll is called Serperior and the one your now holding is called Zorua, not many have laid eyes on a Pokémon like that, so they are very rare,” she said and Ash nodded with big eyes. 

“I want all of them!” he said and she leads him to the counter, taking the Serperior Doll with her, because, considering it was bigger than him, and he already had three other Dolls in his hands she took this one. 

“Miss, I actually want it shipped, you see, I'm just visiting from Kanto, so I want it shipped here,” he said and put his mother's card on the desk and the clerk grew big eyes. Even though they lived on an island very far away from the other Regions she still had heard about Delia Ketchum. She basically owned every restaurant in the world. He giggled and put his finger to his lips and she nodded. Understanding that it would be their secret. 

“Of course! Was there something else you wanted?” she asked and he shook his head and grabbed Zorua and hugged the doll close. It was really soft, and the tuft of hair it had on its head tickled his chin, making him giggle. 

“I will have it shipped so no need to worry,” she said and started packing the dolls, she came to a problem when she reached the Serperior Doll, making Ash laugh. 

“You can send two packages,” he said and she nodded.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ash was sitting on a bench eating some ice cream in the sun, having his doll next to him. He looked at all the different Pokémon and people that walked past him. Some he took pictures of because they were just so good looking. When he was finished eating the ice cream he heard a giggle. It came from behind him and he turned but was met with a Zorua doll. In fact, it looked different. Instead of having red fur it was blue, a very pretty blue. Ash crouched down and picked up the small doll. It started to giggle again and he fell back on the ground. Shocked. It was a real Zorua. 

“Hi! What are you doing here little guy?” Ash asked and placed it next to his own Doll and the small Fox Pokémon giggled at him and nuzzled his cheek, making Ash giggle himself. 

“Are you lost?” he asked and patted the blue tuft of hair on the small Pokémons head. 

Zorua shook his head and patted Ash's cheek with his small paw and Ash poked the small nose in revenge, making the Pokémon giggle again. 

“So, why are you here?” he asked and Zorua looked at him with big eyes. 

It was when Zorua jumped on his shoulder and upon his head he understood. 

“Do you want to stay with me?” Ash asked and Zorua nodded. Ash laughed and took up his camera and his Doll. He turned to the Ferris Wheel. He wanted to go to the top. Zorua snickering away when Ash took pictures.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

When they were at the top Ash took a lot of pictures, it gave him a great view of the City. When he got down he was met with his mum who had a big smile on her face. 

“Ash, there you are! I've been looking for you! You see the meeting went wonderful and I was thinking we can go eat there!” she said with a big smile and Ash nodded. 

“Yeah! I want to see your new restaurant!” he said and bounced up and down. 

“So, who is this little darling?” she asked and patted Zorua on his head and he giggled and nipped after her fingers. 

“This is Zorua, we met here, he wants to come home with me!” he said with a big smile and Zorua nodded with eager, making the small tuft of hair bounce on his head. 

“Well, that shouldn't be a problem sweetie, you don't belong to anyone, right?” Delia asked Zorua, who shook his head. 

“Good, then, let's go! The restaurant allows Pokémon in it so we can take him with us,” she said and they walked towards the restaurant Delia had just bought. 

It was a beautiful restaurant. 

They both were led to the VIP section. 

“So, what would you like to eat?” the waitress asked and Ash shrugged and Delia laughed. She ended up always ordering for Ash. Ash was currently more interested in Zorua that was standing on his lap and trying to reach the table because he wasn't very big. It made a very cute picture. Delia couldn't help it, she snatched Ash camera and snapped a picture of when Zorua and Ash nuzzled each other. She wanted just to squeeze them both over the cute picture they made. 

Delia ordered the food and Ash continued to play with Zorua, more interested in his new friend he had gotten. But she couldn't blame him, Zorua was very cute. In fact, Ash was very cute looking today too. He had his long hair in a high ponytail and a normal white two-piece shirt together with some grey jeans. It looked simple but very put together. Delia had many times though that Ash was into fashion, he denied it every time she asked. 

But she thought that he was very good at photographing. She had seen some of his pictures and they were beautiful. She had been in some of them and she must say, that Ash really managed to capture her good side. 

“So Ash, I was wondering if you wanted to go to see the Gym tomorrow with me?” she asked an Ash looked up where he was playing with Zorua. He made big eyes. 

“The Gym? Cool! I want to go with you!” he said with a big smile and she laughed. 

“Maybe then we get the chance to see the upcoming model, Elesa,” she said with a smile and Ash nodded with eager. Almost bouncing in the chair. 

“Oh! Maybe I could take some pictures!” he said with eagerness.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　❤ 　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The next day Delia and Ash made their way towards the Gym. Ash was eagerly bouncing next to her with Zorua in his arms and his Camera on his hip. He really wanted to see the Gym Leader. While she was a Gym Leader, she was still a Model, it would be so amazing if he could take some pictures of her battling. 

When they reached the Gym they were met with a full Gym. There were people everywhere, and they wondered what was going on. Delia tapped a woman on her shoulder. 

“Excuse me, what's happening here?” she asked with a smile and the woman gave her a big smile in return. 

“Elesa is about to battle!” she said with a grin and started pushing her way in. 

Delia looked down to where Ash was supposed to be, but he wasn't and she grew a bit panicked. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. Ash was a big boy and could handle himself. Besides Zorua was with him after all. She continued to try to walk forward. She was pretty sure Ash managed to sneak through all the people in front of her. Making her shake her head with a smile. Typical Ash. So eager, but so impatient.

Ash had managed to sneak closer to the battlefield on the stage and Zorua was snuggled around his neck. He held up his camera and snapped some photos. It was then Elesa walked out on the stage and it became even more chaotic. Ash managed to avoid being trampled, but not before being pushed right into the stage. He shook it off and snapped some pictures of Elesa instead. When she started talking, he didn't pay much attention, instead, he was more focused on taking pictured ad not being trampled. 

Soon after her speech, the battle began and Ash managed to get some really good shots at the battle. It was two Pokémon's he had never seen before. 

When Ash was standing there looking through the pictures he never saw that Elesa had seen him take some pictures. In fact, he didn't pay much attention to the battle after he felt he had taken enough. So now the problem was to get out of there before he was trampled. 

He didn't even see when Elesa waved a guard towards her and pointed at him. In fact, she was very curious about why a young boy like Ash was there taking photos. Not that she would deny him that, it was just you never saw boys in that age take photos other than watching battles. 

Ash patted Zorua on his head and crouched down and started crawling on the ground between peoples legs to get out of there, it started to get a bit too much. But it was a challenge. So when he finally reached the exit he was tapped on the shoulder by a though looking guard and he looked confused. 

“What is it?” he asked with a cute tilt of his head. 

“Miss Elesa would like to see you,” he said and Ash got big eyes. He didn't protest when the man started leading him away. Ash scanned the man's aura and relaxed when he had been honest. 

When they reached the back Ash poked Zorua who roused from his sleep. 

“What am I doing here?” he asked the guard who didn't answer him, instead, he knocked on the door and Elesa opened the door. She had a big smile on her face when she saw it was Ash. 

“Hi! What's your name little one?” she asked and pulled him inside the room with a big smile. He was met with some other people there and he figured that they were her crew, after all, all famous people have a crew. That was at least what he had read. 

“My name is Ash Ketchum, and this is Zorua, my new friend!” he said with a big smile and giggled when Zorua tickled his neck with his nose. 

His answer was met with wide eyes of the people in the room. In fact, the one holding a camera gasped and pointed. 

“Are you in any relation to Delia Ketchum?” he asked with an eager voice and Ash frowned. 

“Yeah! That my mum!” he said with a tilt of his head and looked at the man in question. The man in question got big eyes and looked very eager. 

“I have always wanted to meet her!” he said and almost bounced in his place. 

“Mum is here somewhere, we got separated before the battle began,” he said and fiddled with his camera. 

“So, what is a famous person like your mother doing here in Unova?” a woman asked and Ash giggled. 

“She just bought The Shining Gem, the restaurant,” he said and looked them all over. All of them gasped. That his mother had bought a restaurant was apparently big news. 

“What's wrong?” he asked with a curious tilt on his head. 

“Amazing! To think that we have restaurants worthy of Delia Ketchum's attention!” the woman said with a squeal. 

“Anyway, what did you want with me?” Ash asked and brought their attention back to himself. It was Elesa that smiled where she sat in the makeup chair, that answered him. 

“I saw you photographing me, with one of the latest cameras, I got curious,” she said and Ash nodded. 

“Yeah! I got it as a present from mum! She is the best!” he said with an eager voice and she nodded with a smile. 

“Could I and my photographer see some of the photos you took?” she asked and Ash nodded and handed over the camera to the cameraman. All of them felt trustworthy so he didn't mind. 

The photographer took the camera carefully and started looking through the pictures on the camera and got big eyes. The pictures were amazing and he didn't see any flaws with them. In fact, it looked like an expert had been taking these photos. He is Elesas private photographer and he has never seen a candid picture of her looking so natural, not knowing that she was being photographed. She looked like she was having fun in fact.

“These photos, they are amazing! Have you had any training with the camera?” he asked Ash and he shook his head. 

“No, I have had the camera since I turned six, my mum thought I was mature enough to handle a camera. In fact, I've always wanted a camera because I wanted to document all my travels and those I met on the way,” he said with a big smile and laughed when Zorua started pulling on his ponytail. 

“Ash, these look like someone like me could have taken, and I'm a professional,” he said with awe and Ash blushed. 

“Thank you, I just found it amazing to photograph someone like Miss Elesa, and she looked like she really loved battling,” he said and he nodded in agreement. 

“That is right,” he said and pulled Ash towards his desk where he had all his equipment. Ash made big eyes and started looking at everything. The man let him, very amused by the reaction. That was not someone that was only 10 years old. 

They both talked some more and the man's name was Dylan. Ash though his work was amazing. Dylan was talking Ash through a session with Elesa and he got to sit in on one. In fact. The guards had managed to find Delia, so she had joined them. The rest of Elesas crew had all wanted to speak to Delia. Ash was more interested in Dylan's work. 

He had, later on, asked Ash if he wanted to work as a Professional, but Ash had said no. He wanted to travel, and if he had said yes, he wouldn't have been able to travel much more and freely. 

He was so much happier taking photos of what he loved. Traveling and meeting new people and Pokémon has always been a dream of his. Maybe later on when he felt he had seen enough of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it or if you want me to change something, or whatever it is that you want to tell me, throw me a Comment.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are getting my love and attention! ❤
> 
> PS. I have a potential love interest, and that is Riley, Lance, and Alain, Comment if you want anyone else to join the lovely mess that Ash is going to leave behind without knowing.


End file.
